


Sans needs a hug

by undertale_lost_hope_au



Series: Undertale short stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/pseuds/undertale_lost_hope_au
Summary: Sans needs a hug...That's about it..
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093646
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Sans needs a hug

Sans looked over to the alarm clock next to his mattress.

He was waiting for the clock to hit four so he could go ask papyrus for a hug.

It wasn't that big of a deal though…

He didn't need to ask for a hug…

It was only a dream anyways...

That kid wasn't really important…

Papyrus didn't die...

Sans felt tears streaming down his face as he curled into a ball.

Damn he really needed that hug.

He heard the alarm go off in papyrus’s room and immediately sprang to his feet.

Sans rushed to his door and flung it open.

He was face to face with his brother, who was already dressed and looking down at him with a confused expression.

“Sa-” he stopped, tears fell down your cheeks “Sans are you okay?”

He immediately pulls him into a hug.

Sans begins to sob uncontrollably.

Papyrus hugs him tighter and attempts to calm the smaller skeleton down.

“Shh… sans it's okay, I'm here” he kisses the sans on the cheek with a small ‘clink’ “I'm here…”

Eventually sans calms down enough to be released from the hug.

“S-sorry paps...” he says between hiccups.

Papyrus looks at sans again with an empathetic expression.

“Never be sorry for needing a hug.”

With another kiss on the cheek papyrus picks up sans and heads back towards the small skeletons room.

He sits sans down on his mattress and tucks him in with the surrounding blankets.

With one last kiss on the forehead sans starts to fall asleep.

“Thank you pap…”

“Your welcome sans..”

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff!! More fluff!! More fluff!!


End file.
